ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: What Happened?
(The scene cuts to the Headquarters. Alex Russo, Cleral and Adluk were confused.) * Adluk: Arnor and Lamil have taken to teasing the less fortunate? * Alex: Uh-huh. * Cleral: And, there’s been a noticeable change in both clothing and demeanor? * Alex: Yes. * Cleral: It’s devastating. He’s turned into a 17-year-old boy. Course, you’ll have to kill him. * Alex: Cleral, I’m serious. * Adluk: So am I. Except for the part about killing him. Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons. He will, however, get over it. * Alex: I cannot believe that you, of all people, are trying to Scully me. There is something supernatural at work here. Get your books! Look stuff up! * Cleral: Look under what? * Alex: I don’t know. That’s your department. * Cleral: The evidence that you’ve presented me with is sketchy at best. * Alex: He scared the hyenas. Well, he did... * Adluk: Alex, boys can be cruel. They tease. They, they, they prey on the weak. I-it-it’s natural teen behavior pattern. * Alex: What did you just say? * Adluk: Um, they tease. * Alex: They prey on the weak. I’ve heard that somewhere bef... Dylar has been acting totally strange ever since we got into two teams. She was also fighting The Puppet Master's goons when the team was rescuing you. Oh, God, that acrobatic move she did... * Adluk: You’re saying that, uh, Dylar’s becoming a gymnast like the Puppet Master? * Alex: I don’t know. Or using its moves in battle? Not just Dylar, all of the heroines. * Cleral: Well, I-I-I've cer-certainly never heard of, uh... * Darna: (comes in with Zatanna) Bud and Lou! They found them. * Alex: The hyena pets? * Zatanna: Dead and also murdered. Fluffy McTuffy’s freaking out. * Alex: Testosterone, huh? * Darna: What are you going to do? * Adluk: Get my books. Look stuff up. (leaves) (In Dallas, Beron's team and Superman's team, minus the Man of Steel himself and some of their friends are preparing for dangerous events.) * Roska: Sorry. It's just... Look what they're saying about the storm in Oklahoma. * Supergirl: What? (In the hotel room in Dallas, Versad, Beron, Arnor, Danil, Lamil and Hanso prepare to leave having heard the news of the supercell storm in Oklahoma. Beron was talking to someone on the phone.) * Versad: Yeah. They're saying, it could turn into a tornado. I heard it on the radio. It hasn't happened since 14 years ago. * Beron: Uh, Adluk, call me as soon as you get there, will you? Right. (He hangs up.) * Lamil: Tornado? That's not going to be a bit of a beer, isn't it? * Danil: Doesn't sound like it. Apparently, it's a freak of nature. * Versad: Hanso, can you rent a car for us, please? * Hanso: I'm sorry, Versad, but it's pretty in detail. It has less maintenance cars avaliable. * Lamil: Alright. That'll do it, then. * Lex Luthor: Wait. You're not gonna go out to Dallas, are you? * Lamil: Well, yes. We have to go out and get the people to safety in the many buildings. * Arnor: It's out the front. * Lamil: Yeah. Thank you. * Lex Luthor: Hey, guys, this is nuts. * Lamil: Hey. That Puppet Master is coming for us. A little bit of bad weather's not gonna stop us from rescuing the citizens. (They leave and open the door for Lenat to get inside.) Hey. Get inside now. Quick, get in. (Versad, Beron, Arnor, Danil, Lamil and Hanso head outside. In Oklahoma City, The Flash gets out of a house and sees a twister far ahead. He heads into the scene.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master